Quest to save Shintians people
by dragondrawer
Summary: A great adventure to the dragon lands. working on this on as well plz wait!


**QUEST TO SAVE SHINTAIN'S PEOPLE **

**The Beginning of the Quest**

**by:dragondrawer **

**Chapter1.**

I am here to take you on a fabulous trip, a trip you could never take again.

I will take you to the Dragon Lands a place that is very real and I know you will enjoy the trip. My name is Mabin (m-a-bin) I'm some what strong but a little lacking in the speed department I'm little skinny but that didn't mean I wasn't strong; I was born in a land called Drentor, a large island but the town I was born in a middle-sized town called Flowthor (Flowthor is part of the water lands). Drentor is a beautiful place with many stars. There are twenty-two planets in our galaxy in which you can see three in the night sky. They are so close you could almost touch them; there are four huge lakes not far from the city and many trees. I have my own personal dragon his name is Jaingo. There are 13 dragons including Jaingo and 13gems, earth, water, fire, air, thunder, light and darkness. There are also different part of the lands there's Flowthor (water), Fortterium (earth), Grazar (fire), Flowthair (air), Rumbolor (thunder), Fracta (light) and Shadetorian (darkness). Water was the one thing I could control the best. For I was born in March (which for those of you who Don't know is Picies) and as I got older I learned about the protectors of the lands. I knew that the Dragon Lands might have existed but it was mostly considered a myth or legend one of the greatest legends was about shinzoa the greatest of them all he once was the king of all dragon's and he ruled with a kind heart and an iron fist and he was very wise but as time does to all he aged and soon died from the age but had ruled for a good long time and touched many of the dragons hearts. I never thought I would take a journey there myself to save the dragons and to save mankind.

All guardians have a special scar that is given to them by the gods that signifies that their guardians another thing they get is a special armor that controls gems and the dragon's.

There's one you cannot destroy, Threntor, without the Dragon's and the gems. But it is rumored that Shinto is still alive but working for Threntor. It is rumored that Shinto's fire tear was caught in a crystal ball called the fearthorieum ball.

There is only one way to get to the Dragon Lands is through the gate the gate is a big red eyeball when the eyeball turns dark red the lands will fuse together and that would cause great devastation and panic.

A gate that can only be opened by the jewels connects the Dragon Lands and the forbidden lands.

My day finally came when I turned eighteen years old. The day I could inherit the armor but I would never know that I would need to save the world. That day Threntor attacked the city. First, the darkness came, and then came the undead army. The army was huge and nearly destroyed the city. I could not use the armor for I was still in training. That's when I decided to go to the Dragon Lands, however, I had no idea how to get there or how to use the armor but I just knew I had to get there somehow. For the protector's must go to the dragon lands once a year for a meeting. But I did not know the other protectors but I knew I could recognize them buy the armor.

I started to wish there was a faster way, then I remembered the jewels special abilities - earth: With earth you are able to control earth creatures, move boulders and cause earthquakes. Water: gives you the ability to breath under water, swim faster and also able to flood things. Fire: gives you the ability to use it like a rocket and go immense speeds. You are also able to make the sun emit intense heat. Air: the ability to run faster than air and create tornadoes. Thunder: the ability to shock your enemy's and revive the fainted. Light: the ability to move at the speed of light and revive the dead. Darkness: the ability to make it pitch black so your enemy's can't see, also gives you the ability to make dark creatures.

So, I concentrated on the Fire Jem and fwoom! I went flying, flying at rocket speed, but the gem started to stop! I was loosing concentration and couldn't concentrate. The speed was making me lose my concentration and I was a long way away from the gate. I tried to use the wind gem to make me run faster but couldn't. I had to start walking for the jems were out of power even if that is impossible but if you don't concentrate you cant' use the jems.

I was very thankful that it was nighttime and not hot, but night soon turned into day and the cool weather soon turned very hot. At least I could use the wind and water jems to cool me down a little. I continued to walk to the gate and soon I was half way there. That's what I kept thinking, thinking I was half way there. I wanted to use the fire gem but I couldn't at least not to fly but I could use it to cool sun down which felt very good. This desert is very hot and there's nothing to shade you. But at that moment joy surged through me for I could see the gate I was almost there! But then swoosh! Out of nowhere an earthworm came out of the ground. This was one of those slime worms it creeps me out just to look at one of them a huge worm looks kind of like a regular worm only covered with slime and it has a slime attack with it's tentacles. I concentrated on the earth gem to control the putrid beast but that's when I noticed the black gem a black jem only used by Threntor, a gem that blocks the armors gems which meant I couldn't control it at all and there was no way that I could see.

I was wishing I had brought a sword then I remembered you can use the gems to make weapons and it doesn't take concentration all you have to do is say the weapon you want so I shouted to the sky "fire sword" and fwoom a flame jumped up from my right hand the sword was blazing hot. I had a fire sword, a hot fire sword and that's when the battle began I jumped slashed but missed! I went to try again and fwap! I was thrown backwards I lay there for a few seconds to let the blood flow back to my head got up and jumped to avoid another tentacle and then I slashed the beast and chopped of one of his tentacles green ooze spewed from the tentacle, I proceeded to chop them all off one by one the tentacles fell then I slashed the putrid beast right in half. I watched wiggle around the melt into a puddle of ooze witch was sucked into the ground.

I took that moment to relax and catch my breath and then started onward toward the dragons gate and I had not far to go the gate was so close I could almost touch it but I was still too far away to open it and it was starting to get dark and the only thing to give me light was my fire gem which shined quite brightly in the darkness thankfully it didn't take to much concentration. I started on my way toward the gate I got far; I ran into a wall, a brick wall, it was a wall that seemed to lead to somewhere unbeknown to me as of yet and it looked like there was a sign above but I could not read it and I didn't see another way around so I decided to go in and see if there was an exit I started into whatever it was and it was dark and hard to see it looked like a hallway of some sort. I had come upon a wall of some sort and it looked like there was another hallway I started down that hallway in the darkness looking for an exit and it looked like there was another sign on the wall that was lower than the last it said caution sand people up ahead which confused me why would sand people be in this hallway the only place they live is a labyrinth not a hallway or what ever I was in I then thought that It might be possible that I could be in a labyrinth I hoped not but would not know until I went ahead some more. So I started to go forward and came upon a pit fall I jumped over the pit fall and continued on. Soon I came upon some sand sculptures these sculptures had these red eyes they where holding swords, swords that where made out of sand, their eyes where following me as I crossed the room and it looked like there was an exit up ahead I got so excited that I started to run toward the door I was almost there when the statues in front of me came of the pedestals and started to attack me with their swords I tried to keep going and the statues kept stopping me every where I turned they where there, I could hear their swords swoosh every time they where swung, I tried to punch one of the statues when I hit it, it felt like a brick wall only my hand went into the sand of the sculptors kind of like quick sand I pulled my hand out of the sand statue "water sword" I yelled as I drew my water sword from the water gem and started to kick but when the fight was over not a statue was standing in my way I started to head toward the exit never knowing what might be ahead.

I then came upon the dragon's gate! A huge eyeball gate taller than my own city on the gate was a puzzling lock with 13 holes. I figured that they were for the gems I put the water gem in one of the holes now the eyeball won't activate yet for it was a bright yellow oh did I mention the in the dragon lands every town has the same name but there in different places take Flowthor for example in Drentor, Flowthor is in the south so in the Dragon Lands Flowthor would be in the north but that's just an example and the door opened up into the Dragon Lands. But I couldn't see there was a bright light blinding me. I knew it to be the dragon lands sun so I stepped through the door into to the Dragon Lands!

* * *

Hope you like it please review no flames please.  



End file.
